


I remember

by Kruczi



Series: Grateful [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruczi/pseuds/Kruczi
Summary: Eira doesn't remember past few months of her life. So when she comes back to a little Irish town when she lived before, life hands her few surprises.





	I remember

Eira woke up so suddenly, that she sat on her bed. James, woken by her action, looked at her with a hint of question in his eyes. "Are you okay?", he asked, his voice still cranky from sleeping.

Eira didn't anwer.

She stared out the window, without saying a word. Concerned, James placed a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away immediatly. "Eira, what is it?".

"I remember" she said quietly, her voice cracking. "I remember November. I remember... everything.".

The silence that fell after her statement said it all. James knew what he meant. He knew too well.

"I need to take a walk". Eira stood up and got to the wardrobe. She opened it and took out a pair of jeans and a jumper. James was looking at her at her, as she put them on. "Don't be riddiculous, Eira. It's the middle of the night. It's not safe" he said.

"Since when you're so worried about me" she retored, while gathering her hair into a pony tail.

"Since always. Please, Eira, at least talk to me about it. We can talk it through...", he pleaded.

But Eira wasn't listening. She came over to the doors and started to put on her shoes."Eira...".

"I need some time alone" she snapped at him, but didn't stop to lace up her snickers. "I... I need some fresh air. I need... I need to go." She stood up. James was sitting at the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the floor. "Just... just be careful", he asked softly. "I will be", Eira forced a soft smile. She took a step in his direction and reached her hand as if to touch him, but then she suddenly stopped, as if she remember something. "I'm taking the keys, don't wait for me." "Just come back. Please." "Maybe." With this word, she left the room.


End file.
